Time To Heal  Part 2 of 3 parter
by sauciemel
Summary: Doctor who


**4.2 TIME TO HEAL**

"What's that?" Rose said staring at the letter in John's hand.

"It's from HIM" John said with some anger in his voice.

Rose took the letter from him.

Then she started to read it

_Hi everyone, _

_I hope this finds you all safe and happy I thought I would let you know that it was Summer and Jenny who saved you all not me. But I have to tell you that Jenny fell at the end. But Summer helped her and they are together,_

_I hope one day that I can see you all again._

_All my love_

_The Doctor._

Then the words changed

_Dear Rose and John,_

_Summer had just enough energy left to send this to you all but I needed to clear things with you two._

_John, I am so sorry about what happened between me and Rose, and how you found out, it is something that should never of happened between us, I know we are the same in looks ands memories, but you have new ones with Rose and I should never have come into them. _

_I hope you can forgive Rose and move on from it. You don't have to forgive me or give me another thought as you wont see me again._

_Rose, I only have this to say to you, Forget me, you have a new life to live and make the most of it Rose._

_Love _

_The Doctor _

_p.s_

_John this is for you, it will help remove all trace of the Master in you_

A large blue pill appeared in his hand.

Rose looked at John and he at her and then they both placed their hands on her tummy and smiled at each other. Then John placed the pill in his mouth and swallowed.

John, scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom and lay her down.

Rose looked up at John.

"I know we have only scraped the surface of what happened on Gallifrey and how I let the Master use me." he said.

Rose placed her finger in his lips.

"You don't need to explain" she whispered to him.

"I do, I let him and his daughter get inside my head and let them use the little doubts I had about you wanting HIM and not me." John went on.

Rose just looked and listened to him.

"Then you and HIM started saying what you had done and for an fraction of a second, my rage was stronger then the Master's." John said with fear in his voice.

"What does that mean? His anger is strong but mine was stronger? That is not good." John said

Rose looked at him and took his hand into hers.

"That is why I am here to help you, I am so sorry for what I did with The Doctor, I wish it hadn't happened." Rose said, _(the last bit is a lie) _she thought to herself.

"We can get through this and I will help you to put what happened on Gallifrey aside and we can get you help for your anger if you want to." Rose went on and placed his hand on her tummy.

"After all we have a baby to think of now" Rose grinned.

John looked at her and looked down at his hand on Rose's tummy.

He thought, she is with me and not HIM and HE will never come back.

He moved his hand from her tummy and looked directly into her eyes.

"Rose Tyler, I LOVE YOU with all my heart and I will learn to forgive and forget as like you said, it was a life and death situation, but I don't know about HIS part in it." John said.

Rose looked at him.

"Thank you John," then she kissed him, something she had desperately wanted to do for past 2 months.

John responded to her kiss, he found her tongue with his and they explored each others mouths.

Rose felt the whoosh of the love she felt for John sweep over her.

She ran her hands through his luscious brown hair and he groaned slightly

She knew he loved it when she did that.

Then she slowly undid the buttons on his dark blue shirt and eased it off him.

"Lie down" she whispered to him

John did as she asked.

She straddled him and she turned his head and kissed his ear, inserting her tongue just as she had in his mouth.

John shuddered and felt his manhood throb and get hard,.

She used small kisses to work her way to his chest and then kissed his nipple and bit it slightly till it was erect and then she moved on to the other one.

John just lay in pure bliss.

Then Rose moved her hand down and undid his pants and placed her hand inside and felt his hard erect penis through his boxers.

She placed her hand inside his boxers and stroked his shaft gently.

John looked at her and the frustration of the last two months melted away and he wanted her.

"Take them off" he whispered

Rose gently slid his pants and boxers off.

Then she took him in her mouth and slowly took him in as far as she could.

John shuddered as she took him in her mouth and knew he would cum soon, they hadn't done this for a couple months now.

Rose felt him shudder and knew he was close to climaxing.

She sucked and bit harder, then she felt the warmth of his cum inside her mouth and she swallowed it.

John moaned as he climaxed into her mouth.

Rose took his penis out of her mouth and wiped her mouth.

She worked her way back up to his mouth covering his tummy, chest and neck in kisses.

Then she was looking into those delicious and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

John, sat up and said, "Your turn sexy."

He lay her down and kissed her deeply and then he kissed her neck and then lifted her tee up and placed his hands on her bra and caressed her breasts.

Rose lay back and took in his scent, she had missed him.

Then he told her to sit up and she did and he took her tee and bra off her.

Then he kissed her soft breast and took her nipple in his mouth and played with it with his tongue as his other hand played with her other nipple.

Rose moaned lightly.

John moved down to her skirt and lifted it up and placed his hands on her panties and slowly stroked her thru the material.

"Take them off John," she gasped.

He undid her skirt button and slid it down and her panties at the same time.

Then he placed 2 fingers inside her, slowly and gently looking for her special place.

Rose shuddered as John found her G-spot and arched her back slightly.

John felt her shudder and he picked the pace up a little and placed another finger in.

Rose clutched a handful of his hair in her hand and felt her body tingling, she screamed his name.

"John "

John felt the warmth of her juices trickling down his fingers, he removed them and then he placed his tongue inside her.

Rose felt the warmth of his tongue inside her.

John found the spot straight away and he kissed her deeply as she shuddered again and her juices flowed in his mouth as he drank her deeply.

Rose screamed out.

"John I want you inside me now." she was close to exploding.

John eased his tongue out and moved to place himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes.

"I love you John Smith." Rose gasped to him

He entered her vulvar slowly and she arched her back and the quickly got into a rhythm.

John knew he wouldn't last long as it had been a while.

Rose felt him shudder.

John felt her shudder.

They climaxed together.

John rolled so he was looking her in the eye.

She smiled at him.

"That was fantastic" she said.

John sat up and she sat up next to him and he looked at her then got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser and opened a draw and took something out.

Rose just sat watching him, wondering what he was doing.

He placed his hands behind his back and walked back over to the bed,

"I was planning to do this a few weeks ago" he said as he got down on one knee and took Rose's hand in his.

She looked at him and thought OH MY GOD!

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you do me the honour of being my Wife?"

"YES!" Rose shouted.

John stood up and then Rose stood up and kissed him and they hugged and fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Well that be something to tell the grandkids when they ask how Daddy proposed " Rose said laughing

"Ha, Ha, never thought of that," John said as he looked down at them both lying there starkers.

He took the ring out of its box and placed it on Rose's finger.

Rose held her hand up and admired it.

The she stiffled a yawn.

"Right sleep now" he said, "we both have work tomorrow and you Madam need to get to the Doctor's too" John said,

They climbed under the covers together and fell fast asleep entwined together.

The sound of the alarm clock woke John first and he rolled over to switch it off.

Then he turned back to she Rose fast asleep.

He placed his hands on her tummy and for a split second he thought of Summer.

Then he put it out of his head, HIS child not mine.

Then he whispered

"Rose, Rose, wakey, wakey."

"Awwwwww 5 more minutes please Dad." she mumbled

John laughed.

"Rose come on we will both be late."

She opened one eye and looked at him and then.

"Uh-oh." she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

John followed her.

She threw up.

Then she retched again and felt a warm hand on her head.

John pulled her hair away and held it up.

She threw up again.

"Morning sickness" she managed to say.

John knelt down beside her and cuddle her.

"Urgh, how can you stand being next to me, I stink of sick," Rose said.

He got up and walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water and took it over to her.

She got up, flushed to toilet and then closed the lid and sat down on it and took the glass from John.

"Just take small sips, it will help." he said.

Then he walked over and turned the shower on.

"You get showered first, I will make you something that will help you with the nausea feeling." he said.

He grabbed his dressing gown and put it on.

Rose placed the glass on the side and got into the shower and let the warm water run over her body.

She soaped up and washed her hair and then stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body and then one for her hair and walked thru the bathroom and bedroom and then into the kitchen.

John was standing over the cooker, he placed porridge oats into a pan added, milk, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger, and stirred.

He turned to put it in the bowl and Rose was stood watching him.

"Feel better." he asked

"Cleaner" she said

"Ok eat this and it will help with the nausea" he told her

"John, how do you know that it will help" Rose asked him

"I used the same recipe when Carrie-Ann was pregnant with Summer." he said

Rose looked at him and then he looked at her.

"Sorry, HIS memory not mine, I erm need to get showered, just eat and it will help" he said and walked away.

Rose sat down and took a spoon from the drainer and started to eat.

John walked into their bedroom

_I used the same recipe when Carrie-Ann was pregnant with Summer_

He thought to himself.

He was never going to get that TIMELORDS memories out of his head. He wanted to experience this with Rose, this was her first time and it was really his first time experiencing this too.

But he had all HIS memories of HIS family on Gallifrey.

He walked into the shower and turned up the heat.

Rose finished up the porridge and licked the back of the spoon

That was delicious, and he was right it helped her nausea.

She looked back to their bedroom and knew that he had just experienced a painful memory.

She placed the bowl and spoon in the sink and made her way to the bedroom."

John was just towelling off when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked

"Yes, well sort of." he said.

"Tell me, come on, we promised no more secrets."

"Ok, I know, it's just my head is full of HIS memories of HIS family on Gallifrey, I want to experience everything with you as this is a first for both of us." he went on.

"John, The Doctor's memories will surface from time to time but remember that age old saying," Rose said.

"And that would be?" John asked

"No two pregnancies are the same." she said and kissed him

John laughed.

"Right, well we need to get ready for work and you Miss Tyler, soon to be Smith need to ring the Doctor's and get an appointment and then we need to arrange to meet your mum and dad." he said

Rose nodded.

They finished getting dressed and then Rose rang her Doctor's

John placed his papers in his briefcase and was in the midst of double checking he had everything when Rose came back in the room.

"Ok he can see me today in 2 hours." she said.

"That was quick" he said

"Ah the perks of having a rich dad" she laughed

"So we carry on a normal at work, I will be careful to just be on desk duty " Rose said

"Right I will go and ring mum and dad, we can give then the engagement news tonight" Rose grinned

John looked at her and grinned back and then the intercom buzzer went off.

"There's my ride." John said

"Don't work to hard, I will ring you when I get back from the Doc's ok." Rose said.

John walked over kissed her deeply and then left.

Rose stood then watching her fiancée walk away.

10 minutes later the buzzer went again and Rose grabbed her jacket and her keys and ran out.

She climbed into the car and quickly removed her engagement ring, she didn't want anyone finding out until she had told her mum and dad.

John arrived at TORCHWOOD TOWER.

He had started working here almost immediately after arriving on this parallel world with Rose.

This was the only time he was happy to access HIS memories, to help keep this world and Rose safe.

Rose arrived TORCHWOOD TOWER about 20 min after John.

He started earlier than her.

She entered the building and walked to the lift and pressed to go to floor 12

She exited the lift and walked down the corridor.

"Morning Miss Tyler," people said and she walked past.

Then she reached her Dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Pete said

Rose walked in.

Pete walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

"Hi Dad." she said.

"Hello sweetheart, how's you today," Pete asked.

"Actually, am not feeling too well and I was hoping to ask you if I could have the day off" Rose said.

"What's wrong, you ok" Pete said concerned

"Just and icky tummy, must have been something I ate, I am at the Doctor's in a bit" Rose said

"You must be bad if your going to the Doctor's, You want ya old Dad to come with." Pete said

"No, erm. But could you let John" she said quickly

"Sure, no probs, but you must ring and let me know what he said." Pete said

"How about me and John come over at 18.00pm tonight" Rose said

"Ok, I will ring your mum," Pete said

"Ok, erm. What floor is John working on today." she asked

"24" Pete said, "I will come with you to get him"

So Rose and her dad walked back to the lift.

John was stood with Jake.

"So there is no danger from this thing then?" Jake asked him

"No, it's just a ornament from a planet in the Ecros system, harmless" John said

They were cataloguing some new items that had been found.

When the lift pinged John turned to see Pete and Rose walking towards him

Jake stood up.

"Morning Mr Tyler, Rose" he said

John kissed Rose on the cheek

"Right Jake, you will have to go back to your paperwork as John has to go somewhere with Rose and they wont be back today," Pete said

"Ok Sir." Jake said

Then he turned and walked away,

"Right you to off you go, John look after her" Pete said

Then he looked at his watch, "Have to go late for a meeting. I will call your mum Rose, see you both at 6, hope you are feeling better" then he walked back to the lift.

"Erm Rose how come I now have the day off." John said

"Well I told him I wanted the day off and as I didn't feel too well and then I said I had a Doctor's appointment, he asked to come with me." Rose said

"I had to think quick and said that you wanted to come." she went on.

"Ok, good thinking" John said.

"So off we go," she said.

They were sat in the waiting room.

He hated hospitals.

"ROSE TYLER" the Doctor called

Rose got up and they walked thru the doors and followed her to her office.

They sat down and the Doctor asked what she could do for her.

"Well I erm took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive" Rose said

"Congratulations, I know you have both been having trouble to conceive." The Doctor went on

"Ok, I will take the necessary tests to confirm and arrange and ultra sound for tomorrow to double check everything" The Doctor went on.

So for the next few hours Rose had to endure a few tests.

John had almost fainted at the sight of the needle going into Rose's arm for the blood sample.

Finally at 16.30pm they were done.

"Blimey that was a long day" John said

"They are just being thorough after all we were having trouble trying to conceive" Rose said.

"True," John said.

"Right home to change and then off to your parents" John said.

So they headed to the flat and got changed.

Rose placed her ring in her pocket so she could put it back on later.

John watched her.

"You ready" she said

"Well not really, what if your mum slaps me, Worse what if your dad hits me " John said in a panic.

"John, they both love you like a son and Tony adores you, now come on" Rose said

"We need to stop at a flower shop to get some carnations for your mum and at an off license for to get a bottle of whiskey for your Dad" John said still in a panic.

Rose laughed.

"OK" she kissed him on the lips and grabbed her jacket and off they went.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside her mum and dad's house.

They looked at each other.

John took Rose by the hand

She paused and took the ring out of her pocket and placed it on her finger and took his hand.

Jackie almost pulled the handle off the door when Rose and John reached it.

"You Ok sweetheart? What did the Doctor say?" Jackie said in a blind panic.

"Mum, Mum, I'm ok, just let us in" Rose said

So they all walked into the living room.

Pete was sat in the chair and stood up when they walked it.

"It must be bad news you brought flowers and is that a bottle I see" he said

John looked at the bottle in his hand and the flowers in Rose's.

"Erm, right never thought of that" he said,

"Look I need you both to sit down" John said

Jackie started crying.

"No Mum, it's good news," Rose said with tears starting to form in her own eyes.

Jackie and Pete sat down.

Then John and Rose sat across from them.

"Erm, God this is harder than I thought," John said

"Erm last night …. I erm …. Asked …. Erm I asked Rose" John went on

"Last night John asked me to marry him and I said yes." Rose blurted out.

Tears streamed down Jackie and Pete's face.

Jackie walked over to them both and slapped John.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek

"I thought she was dying or something" Jackie said.

Rose laughed.

Then Jackie slapped Rose.

"You too, you nearly gave me heart attack." Jackie said

John straight away. "You ok Rose, you Ok?"

"Yes John, it was just a slap, calm down." Rose said

Then he realised they way he had reacted.

"O K " he said.

They all say down and had a bite to eat.

Rose picked at hers.

She didn't really have much of an appetite.

Then her phone went.

"Hello" she said

"_Rose, is that you_," a female voice said

"Yes." Rose said

"_Sorry to call so late but it is Dr Swanson here, I can confirm that you are definitely pregnant." _Dr Swanson went on

"Thank you so much, I will see you tomorrow Dr Swanson" Rose said

Her mum and dad looked at her as did John.

"Everything ok" John said

"Yes just confirming what we already knew" Rose beamed at him

"Would any of you like to share?" Pete said

"Go on Rose you can tell them" John said.

"Mum, Dad, Erm…, John and I are going to have a baby" she said.

"Blimey, you two are full of surprises today, congratulations" Pete said hugging Rose and then shook John's hand.

Jackie just sat there.

"Mum, Mum, you ok?" Rose asked

"What? Oh yes sweetheart am fine, just a lot to take in" Jackie said.

"Right I think we should call it a night, let this all sink in" Pete said.

"You two take the rest of the week off" he went on.

"Dad, am only pregnant" Rose said

"Now Rose you know better than to argue with your Dad" John said

They said their goodbyes and left.

John and Rose opened the door to the flat and walked into the living room.

"Well, now what?" Rose said.

John looked at her then to the bedroom and she laughed.

"Race you." she said.

They made sweet and tender love that night and fell asleep in each others arms.

John woke up to the sound of Rose in the bathroom.

He got up and tapped on the door and walked in.

He pulled her hair away from her face.

"God I hate being sick, how long does this thing last?"

"Oh it could last all the way through or just until you're about 4 or 5 months" John said

Then he let go of her hair.

HIS thoughts again.

Rose flushed and got up and filled a glass with water.

"John, it's alright, its just an automatic response." Rose said.

He nodded.

"Oh we are going to be late for the Doctor's" Rose said.

They just made it to the surgery on time.

"ROSE TYLER" Dr Swanson shouted

They got up and followed her once again,

But they went to a different room.

"Ok Rose I need you to hop up onto the bed so I we can take a look at how far gone you are, as you said a few months ago your periods were irregular." Dr Swanson said.

Rose climbed up onto the bed and John took the seat beside her.

Dr Swanson sat at the monitor and rolled down Rose's pants to her bikini line and the placed some jelly on it.

Rose squirmed a bit.

"Sorry it will be a bit cold." Dr Swanson said.

For the next 10 min Dr Swanson took pictures, measurement and readings.

"Ok would you like to see now"

They both nodded.

She turned the screen and there was this tiny image.

Tears filled Johns eyes

Rose's did too,

"Look, that's our baby" Rose said.

"Ok, by the size of the baby and all the other stuff I would say your about 6-8 weeks gone" Dr Swanson went on.

John felt his heart drop

Rose looked at him and saw it in his eyes.

John got up and walked out.

His heart full of rage.

Dr Swanson just looked

"Shock you know, first time." Rose blurted out.

"Ok, well. Here you, and I will send you another appointment in the post," Dr Swanson said handing her a picture of the baby.

Rose ran out and went to find John

She found him sitting on the wall outside.

_I would say your about 6-8 weeks gone_

What Dr Swanson had said was running through his mind

Rose walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

He shrugged it off and looked up at here

His eyes were full, of, pain and anger

"6-8 weeks Rose, 6-8 weeks" he screamed at her.

She just stood there tears rolling down her face

"It's HIS Rose, HIS baby not mine, we never, it is HIS Rose." John screamed and then walked away.

Her mind wandered back to that moment of madness on Tan Holl

She had made mad passionate love to The Doctor.

They had both thought it was the end of their existence

Now here she was and had just broke the heart of her fiancé.

She stood up and started to walk

She never saw the truck coming

John sat there and looked at the tablets in his hand.

"HE has ruined everything" he said

He threw the asprin in his mouth and took a gulp of whiskey.

He staggered back towards the bedroom

He managed to reach the bed and then collapse.

The Doctor was sitting at the desk with Jack Harkness

"So you sure everything is ok now Doctor" Jack asked.

"Fine and Dandy Jack, Back to the way it was" The Doctor said

Then he felt it in his hearts

He jumped up and the fell onto all fours and screamed

"Rose, No, Rose."

Jack jumped and ran over to him

"Doctor, what has happened," Jack said

"What has happened to Rose."

Jackie was in her kitchen when she heard the knock on the door.

She went to answer it and there stood two policemen.

She screamed.

Pete heard his wife's scream and ran down the stairs.

"It's Rose. Pete, it's Rose" Jackie screamed.

The Policeman told them that she had, had an accident and was in hospital.

"Is her fiancée with her is he alright" Jackie asked.

"No, Miss Tyler was on her own, We have been to the flat and got no answer" The policeman said,

"Erm, I will go over and see, I have a key, he might of left a note or something" Pete said.

Pete drove over to John and Rose's flat.

He could barely keep his eyes on the road.

He pulled up outside the flat and used his key and ran up the stairs.

He saw Johns jacket threw on the floor.

Then he saw the bottle, the glass and the empty tablet pack on the table.

"JOHN, JOHN" Pete shouted

He ran and opened the bedroom door and then on the floor was John.

He was fitting and foaming at the mouth.

Pete rang and ambulance,

The paramedics arrived and they hooked him up.

Then they stared doing CPR.

"I have a heartbeat but it is very faint" the paramedic said.

"Ok let's get him to A&E" the other said.

"I'm riding with you," Pete said

"You family sir" The paramedic asked

"Closest he has got, my daughter is his fiancé and she is in hospital too" Pete said.

"Ok Sir" the other said.

The ride to the hospital was the longest ever.

Pete got to the hospital and they took John to the re-suss room.

Then he saw Jackie coming through the Doors.

"Pete, Pete did you find him" she asked

"Yes Jacks, but he is in a very bad way, I found him spark out on the floor" Pete started

"Jacks I think he has tried to kill himself," he went on

"I found this on the table," Pete said pulling the empty packet of asprin from his pocket.

Jackie gasped.

"Oh my god, what the hell has happened between those two,"

"Why Jacks?" Pete asked

"Rose told me that the Doctor is allergic to asprin and it can kill him" Jackie said

"What the hell would make him do that?" Pete said

They were both in the family room when a Doctor came in.

"Mr and Mrs Tyler,"

"Yes" Pete said

"Right, Rose is in a critical condition, she is up in ICU" The Doctor started

"Is the baby ok" Jackie asked

"The baby is fine, by some miracle," the Doctor said

Jackie started crying

"She took most of the damage to back of her body, she has several broken vertebrae, her skull is fractured in 4 places, her neck is broken too," he went on

Pete sat there in silence crying

"We have put her into an induced coma as her brain is severely swelled, we are monitoring her and the baby but the next 24-48 hours are crucial" he went on

"What about her fiancée John Smith" Pete asked

"Ah, he is on a life-support machine, he has very slight brain activity at this moment, we found traces of asprin in his system, I know that it is lethal to him as I am a TORCHWOOD Doctor and have read the files" The Doctor said,

Pete nodded.

"I have placed them together in ICU to see if it helps" The Doctor said.

And then he left

"Pete, you don't think we are going to lose them both" Jackie said.

Pete shook his head.

He thought "Doctor if only you were here".

The Doctor was writhing in agony

"Doctor what is it?" Jack asked

"TARDIS Jack, quick." the Doctor said.

Jack helped his old friend up and carried him to the TARDIS.

He opened the doors and placed the Doctor down.

Then a image appeared.

"Daddy, I'm here." Summer's voice said.

"Help me darling" The Doctor whispered

"How? What?" Jack said.

Summer's image walked over to the Doctor and then vanished.

The Doctor jumped up,

"She is part of the TARDIS now Jack and the TARDIS uses her voice and image," The Doctor said

"Ok what is going on?" Jack said.

"I felt something happen to Rose Jack, I shouldn't be able to do that she is on a parallel world it is impossible" The Doctor said.

"Doctor you always said nothing was impossible" Jack said.

"I know, but this is" he went on and then it happened.

"Doctor, Doctor," a faint voice

The Doctor turned and looked at the Console and there she stood ever so faintly.

"Rose" he said

"Doctor, how, what, ow it hurts Oh god the baby" Rose said and then vanished.

The Doctor stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Baby?" he said

"What baby?" Jack said

"Oh god! that day on Tan Hoi! She is…. That is…. What has he…." the Doctor said and then fell.

"Doctor?" Jack said with panic rising in his voice.

"It's John. Oh God he cant have? What the hell have I done?" The Doctor said

"Doctor will you stop and tell me what the hell is going on?" Jack said

"Right, erm, you know what happened with Summer, The Master and Gallifrey?" The Doctor said

Jack nodded.

"Well erm… me and Rose erm….. We thought we were about to die and I had told her that John and I were the one and the same." The Doctor blushed

"You dirty dog, so you and Rose did you know what" Jack said

"Yes and we were never going to tell anyone, but we had to use that knowledge to bring John back to his senses. I never thought for one second that this would happen. And I have ruined their relationship Jack" he said

"What do you mean?" Jack said

"I told you I shouldn't be able to feel her Jack no matter how I long to," the Doctor said

"It's the baby, Jack it's reaching out to let it's Daddy know that it's mother is trouble Jack maybe dying" The Doctor said.

Jack just sat there

"It's your baby?" Jack said,

The Doctor nodded

"Jack I am going to have to attempt something that I never ever thought I could or would, I may die in the process well not die but get trapped but I have too" The Doctor said,

"What do you mean, this world needs you too," Jack said

"Jack this world also has you" The Doctor said

Jack nodded

"I have to help them Jack I need to fix it."

"What do you need?" Jack said.

It had been 3 months since the accident to Rose,

Her bump had started to show, her brain had gone down and they were going to bring her round today.

John was still in the same condition, no change.

Jackie was sat by here daughters bedside.

Pete was at TORCHWOOD trying to get the dimension cannon working to see if they could get a message to the Doctor to see if there was anyway he could help.

Rose murmured and then opened an eye and saw her mum's face.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Rose said

Jackie laughed with relief.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Jackie said as she brushed her hair

"Like I've been hit by a truck" Rose said

Jackie just looked at her

Then Rose put her hand on her tummy and felt the bump.

"Thank god" she said

"Rose, I need to ask you something, the baby is fine, but you should of died and a lot of your injuries have just about healed." Jackie said,

Rose turned her head as the memories of that awful day came flooding back

"Mum, where's John?" Rose said

"Rose what happened that day sweetheart?" Jackie said

"Mum, Mum, the baby's not John's" Rose said unable to stop the tears

"What do you mean it's not John's?" Jackie said

"It's The Doctor's mum," Rose sobbed.

Jackie stared at her daughter.

Rose looked at her mum.

"Where is John? Where is he?" She pleaded

"Rose, did John know the baby wasn't his?" Jackie asked

"We found out the day after we told you, I had a scan and it said I was 6-8 weeks gone and John and I hadn't you know done it in a while" Rose said.

"That would explain it then, explain why he did it" Jackie said

"What did he do mum?" Rose sobbed

"Rose honey, turn you head to the right." Jackie said

Rose did and there he lay, tubes all over him.

Rose gasped,

She tried to get up.

"No, sweetheart not yet" Jackie said

Then Rose felt the baby move.

"_mummy, mummy, please lie down I cant help you if you don't rest."_

Rose heard the voice

"Mum, did you hear that?" Rose said.

"_mummy nanny Jackie cant hear me, not yet, but don't worry daddy is on his way, he is going to help fix the other daddy as I cant I can only help you mummy"_

"Rose darling what is it?" Jackie said

"Mum, the baby is in my thoughts talking to me, healing me and the baby said," Rose said

Jackie stared at her daughter,

"Mum, I'm not mad am I?" Rose said.

"Honey you had broke your back in umpteen places, your neck was broken and your skull fractured and you have healed in 3 months" Jackie said

"Bloody hell mum, am carrying a bloody Timelord's baby and it is healing me and the baby said, that it's daddy was his way to help the other daddy" Rose said

"The Doctor's on his way?" Jackie said

"That's what baby said Nanny Jackie" Rose said

"Nanny Jackie" Jackie said filling up.

"I need to ring your dad."

"Why?" Rose said

"To tell him your fine, that you are carrying the Doctor's baby, and The Doctor is on his way" Jackie said

The Doctor had spent the last 3 months connecting the TARDIS and the hub together, he needed to use the rift and he knew it was only a one off and would never be able to use it again.

Every couple of weeks Rose's image would appear and speak to him, he knew it was the baby not Rose and that the baby would help heal her.

But when the baby, his baby had told him that John was lying next to them and the baby couldn't help he knew he had to get there at whatever the cost to himself.

He had ran a few tests and was certain that Pete would be tinkering with the Dimension cannon.

So he knew he was ready.

He stepped out of the TARDIS into the hub

Jack stood there.

"It's time." the Doctor said

"You make sure you come back you hear me and tell Rose I said hi" Jack said barely holding back the tears.

"Jack Harkness are you crying" The Doctor said fighting his own tears back

"Over you? …. always Doctor" Jack laughed

"Right you know what to do and make sure you keep and eye out for the rift for me so you will know when I'm trying to get back." The Doctor said,

Then he closed the TARDIS door and ran round the column flicking this , pressing that, pumping this and then took his mallet and banged this.

Sparks flew and the TARDIS shook so violently he thought she would rip apart.

Pete was flicking a few switches and typing into the laptop with tears streaming down his face.

Rose was awake, alive, but she was carrying the Doctor's child too and John couldn't handle it, he knew what had happened when they both vanished that day a few months ago, they came back from it, but the Doctor was on his way.

He knew that the Dimension Cannon could help and was trying to get it to work again when he pressed a button and the light filled the room and then he heard it. He heard the noise of the Doctor's ship.

The Doctor pushed the black button then he saw the squiggly line and then another right above it and he pulled the handbrake.

He ran to the TARDIS doors and flung them open.

Pete put his hands above his eyes to shield them from the light and then in an instant it was gone and there was the blue police box and it's doors opened and there he was.

"Pete where are they?" He said

Rose had now been moved out of ICU and into a private room, but she went up to see John every day.

She had been awake a week now and the baby hadn't spoken to her anymore and John's condition hadn't changed.

Rose's body had just about mended but they wouldn't let her walk or anything just incase.

She couldn't believe how this baby growing inside her was doing this.

She was holding John's hand, telling him a memory that they both shared about a weekend in a remote cottage.

"_mummy, mummy, he is here daddy's here to help other daddy and help mummy"_

Rose gasped.

The Doctor and Pete had took a short helicopter ride to the hospital.

Now he was racing down the stairs to ICU

He burst through the doors and saw her slowly rising.

Rose turned and started to stand up.

"Rose Tyler you park that bum right back down this instant" The Doctor said running over to John

He then set about examining him using his sonic screwdriver.

Then he turned to Rose

"I'm so sorry Rose,"

"What is it Doctor?"

"The silly git has took asprin, its like taking a gun to his own head and pulling the trigger," he said

"What happened when Summer sent you both back" he asked

"He was full of hate and rage, said I had betrayed his trust by sleeping with you," Rose said holding back the tears.

"Rose, did he take the blue pill?" the Doctor asked

"Yes he did" Rose said.

"What else Rose?" The Doctor said.

"He said he was sick of living in your shadow and that I would never be happy with a human version and that we were stuck on this little planet and had no where to go." Rose said

"He… he, Doctor, When he speaks about you, a mean the hatred that is in his voice, I mean when you left us on that beach he took a while to adjust and he didn't like to talk about you much but he never had that hatred in his voice" Rose went on.

"Rose, he thinks you betrayed him, and we sort of did, but I think there may be a bit more to this than that." The Doctor said

Rose looked at the Doctor and couldn't help it but gave him a huge hug.

"I know not the time and place but, erm, I'm having your baby." she said

"I know Rose, I know. Any other time I would be doing back flips round this room." The Doctor said

Then they heard it.

"HA! HA! HA!"

They both turned and looked at John.

The noise was coming from him.

The Doctor ran over to him and pulled his sonic out again.

"Uh-oh, not good." he said

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked

"Erm.. Erm .. erm Rose, are you sure he took the pill?" the Doctor said with panic in his voice

"Doctor, yes, I saw him put it in his mouth" Rose said

The Doctor stood up running his hands chaotically through his hair and then smacking it.

"Think, Think, think, come on. My head hurts" The Doctor said.

Then he turned to Rose.

"I'm going to need your help and the baby's" the Doctor said putting his hand on her tummy.

"How can they baby help." Rose said

"The baby is a TimeLord Rose, it has been calling to me across the parallel worlds so it's a pretty powerful one, and I need to go into John's mind and see if he really swallowed the pill." the Doctor said.

"How can we help?" she said

"If John's subconscious has been lost due to him OD-ing and if he didn't trust me enough to swallow that pill, then he will be fighting to get out Rose, that pill was designed to remove any of his DNA" The Doctor said.

"You mean The Master's DNA?" Rose said

"Yes, there is more, you and the baby will be able to see what I see Rose." The Doctor said.

"OK Doctor." Rose said

"Oh and one more thing, how far gone are you now." The Doctor said looking at her bump

"Erm about 5months, that gives me 4 more before I pop" Rose said

The Doctor looked at her shaking his head.

"Rose erm, how can I put it, TimeLords heal faster than humans, and they also grow faster then humans." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, how long does a time lord pregnancy last" she said panicking

"5 months" The Doctor said.

"OK" she replied. Rose stood there looking at the Doctor.

"Rose, I would never put either of you in danger if I didn't have to but I need to draw off the energy of the baby and you are the only women in the world who can keep me grounded" The Doctor said.

"Right lets do this before I change my mind, will this help John, Doctor?" Rose said.

"I have no idea Rose, if he really took the pill then yes I can help but if he didn't really take it then it is going to be a hell of a lot harder." The Doctor said.

Rose looked at him,

"Right," The Doctor said,

"Pete, I need you to contact UNIT and have them send a team over to guard the hospital and guard these doors." The Doctor said

Pete nodded and went off.

"Rose, I need you to sit here and I will sit there." he said

Rose sat down.

Then the Doctor looked at her.

"I need to go into your mind first Rose I need to speak to the baby, erm, do you know what your having." he asked

"No, you cant tell, and we didn't, right, hang on a sec, if TimeLord baby's grow quicker is there a slight chance this baby could be John's?" Rose said

"Never thought of that. Could be but when I go in you will find out if it is a girl or a boy and I can find out if it is part human at all." The Doctor said.

"Does that mean, if the baby is part human, that it is John's?" Rose said with hope in her voice.

"Yup, it does that, so lets get this little mess sorted out so that whoever is the daddy can be here to see it born and not the Master." The Doctor said.

So the Doctor, sat on the chair and turned and faced Rose and he placed his hands on her temples.

"Just relax, it wont hurt, it will be like walking in a dream." he reassured her.

She just nodded.

The Doctor closed his eyes.

He appeared in her head and she was next to him.

"Hello" he said

"Hi" she answered

"If you don't want me to see anything, just put a door there I wont enter," he said

"Ok" she said

"Right, Little one, are you here" he said in a hushed voice.

_Yes I am here. You took your time._

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Just like your mother aren't you" he said

_Go into the garden mummy, take daddy to the garden._

"Ok I will" Rose said

Then they were standing in a garden that was filled with the smell of jasmine, honey and Roses

"Nice garden" the Doctor said

"It's where I come in my dreams to get away" she said

Then they saw a small child throwing stones into a small pond.

They walked over.

The child turned to face them

Rose stood there gazing into the exact same chocolate brown eyes and messy hair that was standing next to her.

_Hello mummy, hello daddy _The little boy said.

"Hello son" The Doctor said

Rose stood there stunned

The Doctor took out his stethoscope and placed it on the boys chest

_What you doing daddy?_

"I just need to check something for mummy that's all" the Doctor said

He moved the stethoscope over to the other side and then turned to Rose.

"Rose, if he were to take after me he would have two hearts and he only has one heart beat." The Doctor said in a whisper

"So he is John's son?" she said

"100% human, well 75% human, TimeLord traits in there like the growing and the healing part but that's it." the Doctor said.

"So why didn't John realise that?" Rose said

"Because he thought like a human, reacted like a human Rose, he is human" The Doctor said

"But he remembered making that porridge for erm Carrie-Ann when she was Pregnant with Summer and that morning sickness can last until 4 months or all the way through." Rose said

The Doctor looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Rose said

The Doctor looked at her.

"Just remembering" he said

"Of course, he is accessing my memories of having a family and then he thought that you were going to have your own and then finding out that the baby was bigger than it should be and then human emotions took over and blocked out the TimeLord ones, then he did the one thing he knew would make the pain stop." The Doctor ranted off 50 to the dozen.

Rose just looked at him.

"Rose, he is so, human, he has access to my memories that's all he can turn them on and off but, if he didn't swallow that pill, then it means that his emotions are all mixed up and he cant control them," The Doctor said

The Doctor turned to the boy

"Right, ok I need you to listen now, I am not you daddy, I your erm… erm …. Erm" the Doctor said struggling to find the words.

"He's your uncle Doctor," Rose said

"Thanks Rose, I need you to help me fix your daddy so we can bring him back." The Doctor said

_Ok Uncle Doctor_

The Doctor opened his eyes and was now sat back in the chair.

Rose opened her eyes and patted her tummy.

"I'm having a little boy" she said

"Yes you are" the Doctor said.

The Doctor turned to Rose and she nodded

"Rose place your hands on my temples and don't let go" he said

Rose did and then the Doctor placed his hands on John's temples.

_Then they were standing in Rose and John's Flat._

_The blue pill was in his hand and he put it in his mouth._

_He pretended to swallow and he picked Rose up and he spat the pill out as they walked._

"Oh John why?" Rose said.

"He didn't trust it" The Doctor said

"Human instinct, he doesn't realise how human he is, but we can show him" The Doctor said.

They walked until they came to a door.

There he stood

"John" Rose said running to him

"No, Rose," The Doctor said

"Why Doctor?" Rose said

"That is not John" The Doctor said

Rose looked from the Doctor to John.

She looked into his eyes.

Pure hatred looked back at her.

"Bravo Doctor." The Master said "You cant get rid of me can you" he continued

"No, your right there Master, but I know someone who can" The Doctor said.

"Ok nephew, Now" The Doctor said.

The little boy appeared behind the Master and opened the Door.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" The Master screamed.

The little boy closed the door behind him.

There lying on the bed was his Daddy.

He ran over.

"_Daddy, Daddy, wake up, please wake up"_

The little boy shook John.

John opened his eyes.

"I'm not your daddy, THE DOCTOR is your daddy" John said with anger in his voice.

"_No, Daddy, Uncle Doctor, you daddy,"_

John looked at the boy and say a little version of himself looking back.

"_here daddy feel"_

The boy placed John's hand on his chest.

John felt the tiny heart beat,

The boy moved John's hand across to the other side.

Nothing.

Then a wave of emotion hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Good god, TimeLord baby's grow faster than human, How could I be so stupid." John said smacking himself on the head. "What have I done, he is here in my mind the Master, I didn't take the pill. What do I do?"

"_you have to remember daddy, and hold onto it until we get back"_

John knew what the little boy meant.

"_daddy, where is the pill"_

"I put it in mummy's bag when she was in the shower" John said

"_thank you daddy"_

The Master looked at the Doctor and Rose

"You think a small child can stop me?" he said "HA! HA! HA!" he went on

Then the little boy came back out the door.

"_ok mummy, uncle Doctor, time to leave, daddy can hold on a little longer, he is remembering"_

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

Then Rose was sat in a chair looking at the Doctor,

"You can move your hands now Rose" the Doctor said

"Ok" Rose said

"What do we do know" Rose said.

The Doctor ran to Rose's bed he was glad she hadn't been moved far from ICU

and looked in the little wardrobe.

He came running back holding her bag.

"Not exactly you colour" she said

He opened it and was rummaging around.

He threw out her purse, lipstick, mascara, tampons.

She grabbed the bag.

"What you looking for?" she asked

He took the bag from her and looked again.

"Here we are." The Doctor said.

There in his hand was a blue pill.

Rose looked at him.

"Right stand back Rose." He said.

He opened John's mouth and placed the pill right at the back of his throat.

Then he rubbed his throat and the pill eased down.

Then he stood back.

"Right," he said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

He started checking John over.

"Doctor," Rose said

"Just a sec Rose need to make sure the pill has begun to dissolve" the Doctor said without looking up.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted

He turned and looked at Rose.

"OW!" she said clutching her tummy.

"Oh" the Doctor said.

"My waters have broke" Rose said in a panic.

Pete came running in.

"Pete, erm UNIT is not needed now but Rose needs to be in the labour ward." The Doctor said

"But it's far too early" Pete said

"Long story, short version, Timelord baby's grow quicker than human's, the baby is John's not mine." The Doctor said.

"I need to get to the TARDIS, is the chopper still on the roof?" he asked

"Yeah sure." Pete said.

The Doctor ran past him.

"She will be fine, she has a long while yet, I will be back to wake her boyfriend up" he said

"Erm that would be Fiancé" Rose shouted

"OK" the Doctor said

The Doctor ran up the stairs to the chopper.

He flashed the Physic paper and said "TORCHWOOD TOWER"

The pilot took off.

They touched down and he ran in and down to the where the TARDIS was

He ran in.

Pete grabbed the wheelchair that Rose had been using

He threw the open the doors to the maternity unit

She was wheeled into a room and placed on the bed.

"Argh, Dad" she said.

"It's ok Rose, the Doctor is going to fix it." Pete said

He ran straight to the sick bay and started throwing this and that into a small container.

Then he flicked a switch and all the lights on it went green.

"Ok fine and dandy time to go and wake him up" the doctor said to himself

He ran back out of the TARDIS and then up to the Chopper.

Back to the hospital.

Rose was now on all fours on the bed wearing a hospital gown.

Jackie was rubbing her back,

Pete was pacing the floor.

It had been 2 hours since the Doctor left.

The Doctor raced to ICU

He went over to John's bed,

He got a brand new saline drip and the took a syringe and inserted it into the small container and drew it into the syringe,

Then he put it into the saline and he squeezed it.

John was still sitting on the bed.

Trying with all his might to keep the Master at bay and then he felt at ease.

The anger subsided.

Then he felt all warm.

Then the Doctor stood in front of him.

"John. What were you thinking?" he said

"I just wanted it to stop the pain and the anger," John said

"You silly thing, you cant go round taking asprin as a cry for help." the Doctor said.

John nodded.

"How am I going to get back?" John said with a sniff

"Oh it's a good job you've got me here isn't it and a fully functional TARDIS." The Doctor said

John looked at him.

"Just let my thoughts in sometimes, you are human, John, you just sometimes need to think like a TimeLord. It's a good thing." The Doctor said.

"Now you need to move as your fiancée is in labour at this very minute" The Doctor said and then he vanished.

The Doctor took his hands away from John's temples.

Then John opened his eyes.

"About time." The Doctor said.

John looked at him and rubbed his head.

"Oh you will have that for a few days." The Doctor said.

"Right get yourself down to Maternity," he went on.

"You too, Uncle Doctor." John said.

The Doctor followed.

Rose was panting hard and then screamed out.

John pushed the door open and the Doctor followed him in

"Where the hell have you been you lazy shit?" Rose shouted "Am here in agony and you've been lying asleep. OWWWW"

"I will leave you to it, you know what she is like when she is in pain" The Doctor said.

Pete came out and sat with the Doctor.

"Doctor, how are you going to get back to your time, is it possible?" Pete said

The Doctor nodded.

"I can use the Dimension Cannon but it is only a one off " The Doctor said.

Pete looked then they heard it.

The loud cry of a baby.

Jackie came out.

"It's a boy, it's a bloody boy" Jackie shouted.

Pete ran in the room.

The Doctor sat where he was.

"She wants you to go in, they both do" Jackie said.

He followed her in.

Rose was lying in the bed now and in her arms was a small bundle with a mop of brown hair.

"Looks like his Dad" The Doctor said.

John laughed,

"Got a bit of his uncle in him too" he said

Rose grinned at them both.

"Would you like to hold him" Rose said

"You sure" The Doctor said.

"Course you can, your family" John said

The Doctor took the small bundle and held it close.

"_thank you Uncle doctor"_

He smiled and handed him to John

"You two get a chance to think of any names?" he asked Rose and John.

Rose looked at John and then she said "Thete"

The Doctor's eyes welled up.

"You sure?" he said wiping his eyes.

"Yes and his middle name will be Jack" John said

"Who says hello by the way" The Doctor said

Rose smiled, then she saw a look in his eye.

"Your leaving now aren't you?" she said

"I have to Rose, been here long enough, I have fixed what I did" he said looking at John.

"Besides you have him and he has the odd memory he can share about me that you don't know" he said with a small laugh.

He kissed Rose on the head.

Then he hugged Jackie and Pete

Then went over to John.

He shook his hand.

"You take care of them both." The Doctor said and slipped a piece of the TARDIS into his pocket

"For Thete Jack Tyler erm Smith when he gets older" he winked and he left

Jack had kept his eyes peeled on the rift for 2 days solid now.

It was all normal

"Come on Doctor where are you?" Jack said out loud

Then there was a spike and he recognised it and it was directly above them

He ran out of the hub.

He ran out the door and then along the path and up the steps and there she was.

The TARDIS

The Doctor stepped out.

Jack ran over and hugged him

"All sorted?" Jack asked

"Yup all sorted, you now have a little boy in another world with Jack as a middle name" The Doctor said

Jack just looked at him.

"He is Rose and John's baby, nothing to do with me" he said

"You Ok with that?" Jack asked

"Am fine" he said

Jack gave him a look

"Really." The Doctor said

"Ok" Jack said.

"Well, I'm off for a wander now Jack, same old routine, me and the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

Jack looked at his old friend.

"Doctor, you know I'm here if you need me? Always will be, no matter what face you wear" Jack said

The Doctor smiled and stepped back into the TARDIS and closed the door.

He walked over to the console and pushed the handbrake off.

The centre column moved up and down.

Then sparks flew everywhere, fire came up from the floor the TARDIS shook violently and the Doctor was thrown to the floor.

He jumped up and grabbed the screen on the console.

"What! … What! Oh god no!" He said with panic in his voice.

He ran to the doors of the TARDIS

"Jack" he shouted

Jack turned round and then the Doctor fell into his arms

_**To Be Concluded in THE SILENT**_


End file.
